inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Gilbert
'''Mr. Gilbert '''is the main antagonist of the Inbetweeners series. He is the cynical and permanently angry head of sixth form and answers to the headmaster of the school. In The Inbetweeners 2, Mr. Gilbert becomes engaged to Will's mother Polly McKenzie. Biography Appearance Physically he is very tall and strongly built which everyone finds quite intimidating, being described by Will as a "lunatic giant". Personality He has a biting wit and sarcasm which he uses to convey his dislike of his job and the children for whose care he is responsible. Will attempts to endear himself often with Mr. Gilbert and is rebuffed – even on the one occasion when they both agree on something. Love Life Mr. Gilbert's love interest is fellow teacher Miss Timms and he shows great restraint when dealing with Neil after he tried to seduce her at the school Christmas party. At one point it might be that this relationship has foundered - Mr. Gilbert joined the long line of men and boys interested in a relationship with Will's mother when he heard she was internet dating an old friend. He remarked to Will that he might end up calling him "daddy" - an example of his psychological warfare with the children. In the second movie Will's mother announces that she and Mr. Gilbert are in a relationship 'at end of the movie she reveals that they are engaged. Character History Series 1 Mr.Gilbert evidently wants a quiet life and rather than ensuring fairness between the children he merely defuses situations and moves on often leaving things unresolved. Series 1 Episode 5 He even extends this reluctance to punish the guilty by accusing Will of being a "grass" when Mark Donovan tied him to a chair and put a bin his head. He was about to tell Mr.Gilbert who was responsible when he cautioned Will that the correct response to the question "How did this happen?" was "I tripped". Series 2 The school has a problem teacher that is rumoured (and certainly appears) to be a homosexual pedophile. Mr.Gilbert keeps an eye on Mr.Kennedy to keep him out of trouble not as a means of protecting the children but to save himself and the school from scandal, hissing at him "I'm putting my fucking neck on the line for you John" when he was caught trying to undress Neil after the fashion show. When Will is bullied by his work-experience employer, Mr.Gilbert is confronted about it by Will's mother and Neil's father. During this meeting it is clear that he has trouble controlling his laughter when given the details - at one point having to excuse himself from the room so he can laugh out-loud. As an aside here; In this meeting, Neil's father does himself no favours in quashing the commonly held belief that he is gay. Series 3 In Series 3 episode 5 Neil, Jay and Simon playing the Wii when Will's mum says she's going away for the weekend with her college friend called Fergus on Facebook .Will was talking about his mother internet dating to the group when Mr Gilbert walks into the common room he asks Will if he could set her up with him and then calls him to he's office about vandalism of the roundabout flower display it said welcome to our village before the vandalism and it now says we cum tit village he asks Will to find out who did it by Monday or else he will fuck up his UCAS form and the only university that will accept him is the University of Lincoln. He finds out who did it was Jay and Neil but decides not to grass them up. The Inbetweeners Movie In the movie, an early scene is of his farewell speech to the departing sixth-formers. Rather than a pep talk, it amounts to a selfish parting-shot to remind the children that he has no regard whatsoever for them now his legal obligations to them are fulfilled with a chilling warning that should his wish for no further contact be disregarded, he “can be one, truly, nasty fucker”. The final sentence of this speech crystallizes precisely his selfish view of his job: “Good luck with the rest of your lives – and try not to kill anyone. It reflects very badly on all of us here”. The only time he is seen again is at the end of the film (after post-credits scenes) driving a quadbike in the streets of Malia, in a John Rambo style. In a deleted scene, he is seen by Will + Simon donning red skinny speedos and a school tie, drinking loads of beer, Will attempts to apporach him but Gilbert waves his finger sideways before drawing his finger against his own throat, which implies if he gets near him, he will deliver his words to what he said at the end of the sixth form assembly. The Inbetweeners 2Category:Main Characters Phil is only seen at the far end of the film, where he announces that he has been sleeping with Will's mother and in a relationship with her, much to the horror of Will and the amusement of Simon and Neil. In the post-credits scenes, Polly shows Will a ring to which means she is getting married to Phil, Will then runs back to the terminal squabbling against the security to get back onto the plane to Vietnam to which he is easily wrestled to the ground by security. Trivia * In Will is Home Alone, Mr. Gilbert overhears Will talking about his mother internet dating to which he expresses his delight for her and that she is his type, he openly mocks him by saying that one day Will could end up calling him Daddy. * This is proven to be true, at the end of the second film it is shown that he and Polly are engaged to be married to which Gilbert is now going to be "Will's Daddy". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:McKenzie Family Category:Staff Category:Villains